Sango,Sango, let down your hair!
by Reaka
Summary: The rating might go up, depending on the languege in later chapters. Parody of Rapunzel! Sango is the unfortunate maiden locked in the tower by Miroku, and Sesshomaru's the prince? You have to read to find out more. Inspired by a conversation about armpit
1. Kicking out the original cast

Disclaimer: Damn. If I only owned Inuyasha! You know how happy I'd be if I had Sesshomaru all to myself? I'd be one happy girl...let me tell you! I really would be!

Reaka: Hello and welcome everyone to my new story! I haven't written an Inuyasha fic for a while, so I decided now would be the time. I've decided to write a nice little fairy tale parody for the holidays. This was inspired by a conversation about armpit hair. Enjoy!

Sango, let down your...hair?

Once upon a time, there was a little, blonde girl running through a cornfield. She had hair of golden blonde. Her family loved her, and she was really beautiful. Her name was Rapunzel.

One day, an evil witch looked upon Rapunzel and was jealous of her beauty and mainly, her hair. So she went to the cornfield where the girl was running and asked to go to her parents house. There, the witch made a deal with her parents that she take the girl and lock her in a tall tower with no doors and one window for her to look out of . Only the witch would be able to go inside the tower. To Rapunzel's, dismay, the parents said yes, only so they can be richer.

So Rapunzel went to the tower...

" Okay! Okay! Stop please!" a voice called, interupting the narrator in the distance. " You're boring me so much, I think I'm going to kill myself if you don't stop!"

If you haven't figured it out yet, the voice was I, Reaka. And I was bored with the story.

" Excuse me, miss," the boring narrator said. " But you are interrupting a story. And I and the characters would appreciate it if you left the premisis."

" Excuse me sir," I said in that same, drawling tone, " but do you even know who I am? Do you?"

The narrator shook his head no.

" I am Reaka!" I announced, " And I'm the author of this fic!"

" Miss Reaka!" the narrator said again. " I'm sorry for my rudeness!"

" Forgiven. But because you are boring the hell out of me, I'm kicking you out of this fic."

" What? You can't do that!"

" Yes I can! I'm the author! Remember?"

" I guess you're right."

With that said, the narrator stepped down from a ladder I didn't even see in the cornfield and walked away. I was surprised to find out that for a guy with such a deep voice, he was about two feet shorter than me.

" Excuse me, Miss Reaka," said the witch as she stepped out of the house. " But what about me? And the rest of the cast of this fairy tale? Without the narrator, what're we supposed to do?"

" Hmm, that is a good question isn't it?" I replied. " Well, follow the narrator."

" But that's ridiculous!" young Rapunzel protested. " That would mean we're not in the story any more!"

" Which is the exact point of this chapter." I explained. " I'm here so I can kick you guys out so that way I can give the readers what they want and put in your replacements."

" Our replacements? That's not fair!" said the prince as he stepped out to the cornfield. Girls, he wasn't a prince charming. So it totally sucked.

" I haven't even been in the story yet!" said an older Rapunzel as she walked out on the cornfield, following the prince.

" Oh shut up already and get out of here!" I yelled. " You know what? I'm just going to kill you all. I'll pull a Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and just kill to my heart's content. Who wants to be my first victim?"

Right away, the rest of the cast of the original Rapunzel ran away from me and followed the narrator out of the door, only to be captured by Johnny the Homicidal Maniac himself. Needless to say, they were screaming along the way. Ten minutes later, I found myself cleaning the blood off the walls that flew in from the other room. Once that was done, I stood up straight and smiled.

" Now that that's done," I said, " It's now time to bring in the real cast. Come on out guys!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin stepped into the room.

" I thought there were more of you here?" I asked.

" Johnny got to the others," Kagome explained.

I laughed.

" Why are we here again?" Inuyasha asked.

" You'll see." I answered, smiling wickedly.

Reaka: That was fun. All right. I'm going to explain Johnny the Homicidal Maniac to you. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac is a comic book. Johnny is obviously the main character, and he likes to kill people. It's a funny comic, and if you're not easilly squeamish by swear words and blood and the other stuff, go ahead and read it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one, everyone learns their parts. You might be mildly surprised! Later!


	2. Finding out the parts

Disclaimer: So I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Screw you! Okay? Screw you!

Reaka: Hello! Enjoy the first chapter? I hope so. Because I enjoyed writing it in the first place! Okay, in this chapter, everyone's going to learn who they're going to play, and I hope it's worth it. The story, itself, doesn't actually begin till the next chapter. So if you enjoy the first two chapters, stick around! You'll enjoy the rest!

Sango, let down your...hair?

" You can't be serious!" Kagome exclaimed as she read the script to the part she was playing. " I have a minor part? What is wrong with this picture?! Inuyasha and I ALWAYS get the main parts! How can you do this to us?"

" Well, it wouldn't make any sense if I called it ' Sango let down your...hair?' and made you Rapunzel and Inuyasha the prince would it?" I asked. Kagome glared at me and walked away.

" So please explain to me why you made me the witch," Miroku commanded. " Most people like the thought of me hooking up with Sango. Why am I the witch, and Sesshomaru's the prince?"

" Because I'm a Sango/Sesshomaru shipper!" I answered. " So you just have to suffer. But don't worry. I'm sure there are other women out there who would slap you as fast as she does whenever you rub their butts."

Miroku stood there in silence as I walked away from him.

" Reaka, you are a disgusting creature," Sango said as she was getting fake armpit hair taped under her arms. " Not only did you hook me up with Sesshomaru for this fic, but you're giving me armpit hair? Why the hell would you do that?"

" I didn't think Japanese cared about armpit hair! This is a new development. I didn't say that this whole parody was a serious one! I'm making a few minor changes to it."

" Minor?" Sango asked. She lifted up her arms to show me the long, armpit hair. " You call this a minor change?!"

" Well, why not? It would make the story more interesting don't you think?"

Sango growled at me as she got her armpit hair tested to make sure it would stay on.

" Wait!" I said. " We need a real test! Sango, get up in the tower, and Sesshomaru, you're going to climb up it. Okay?"

Growling and cursing under her breath, Sango got up and went inside the tower. She poked her head out to show me she got in just fine.

" Good!" I called. " Now, Sango, Sango, let down your hair!"

While giving me the finger, Sango stuck her arm out of the window and let the hair fall out. Sesshomaru looked at me with a disgusted look upon his face.

" You expect me to climb that?" he asked. " It's armpit hair!"

" It's not like it's real armpit hair!" I answered. " Now just climb the damn thing! We need to see if we need Sango to actually grow it out or not."

All of the men in the room shuddered at the thought of long armpit hair on Sango. Praying that the fake hair would hold, Sesshomaru grabbed it and started to climb. Halfway up the tower, the fake hair detached itself from Sango, and it fell to the ground, Sesshomaru with it.

" Damn, it won't hold." Sesshomaru said.

" Sango!" I called. " Don't shave your armpits anymore! We're going to need you to grow it out! A lot!

From the tower window, Sango screamed in horror for what she had to do.

" Hey Inuyasha, want to do me a favor?" I asked. Inuyasha glared but got up and walked to me anyway.

" I need you to go to Kaede's and get a kind of potion that'll make Sango's hair grow really really fast. I'm not waiting years till Sango's hair goes at the perfect length. Got it?"

Inuyasha left without a word. That guy really needs to work on his people skills. Minutes later, he came back with the special potion.

" Thank you Inuyasha." I said. " SANGO! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE! WE NEED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!"

Sango, cursing yet again, came down. I handed her the bottle. She glared and went inside to drink it.

" Good girl," I said. " Now all you have to do is stick your arm out as you drink it, and we'll let you know when you can stop because it's long enough!"

Sango did as she was told. She must've finally realized it was futile to argue with me. Once it was done with, I turned to the rest of the cast.

" Good, we're all set!" I exclaimed. " Now let's give the readers what they want! Anyone know what that is?"

" My sexy body?" Miroku asked.

" Close, but no," I answered. " A Rapunzel parody! Now! Places! And...next chapter!"

Reaka: Haha! You fell for it! The next chapter will be coming later. But not tonight though. I'm going to sleep now. You know how tired I am? Really really tired. You wouldn't believe it if I told you. So, I'm just going to go now. Finally! Christmas vacation is here! Now I can sleep in and catch up on some fanfiction that I might've missed because of school! Ah, the joys of vacation. Cheers!


	3. Miroku the Pedophile

Disclaimer: Yes, I know. Inuyasha does not belong to me. Neither does Rapunzel or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.(I forgot to disclaim Johnny in the first chapter) I don't own anything mentioned in the damn thing except Reaka. You know why? Because I AM REAKA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

To the Reviewer!

Reese Craven: Cool! I'm glad you like my first 2 chapters! What lines did I give Miroku? I don't remember.

Reaka: Okay. Just to let everyone know, I managed to save Kaede from the clutches of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, and she will be the narrator of this story. I will make no more appearences till the end of it. As far as I know, but that could change very quickly. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. So, without further ado, and so I don't piss off the people reading this, let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy! One more thing! I've decided to put Kaede's narrating in normal print, and anything else I decide to add to give you a picture will be added in italics. Got it? Good.

Sango, Sango, let down your...hair?

Sit, children, sit. I shall tell ye a tale of love, drama, and armpit hair. This is a story that your parents know, and so on and so forth. Do ye know of Sango, Queen of the Western Lands? None of ye know? Well, now ye will hear her story, of how she was once an ordinary girl, and how she became Queen of the Western Lands. Sit down, boys, sit down. Ye will enjoy the tale too. This isn't just a tale for girls, but for boys as well. Ye shall see. Now I will get started.

Long, long ago, before ye or I were born, there lived a little girl named Sango. She was a beautiful girl with long, dark hair that flowed behind her everytime she ran. Her parents loved her dearly with all of their hearts, and they never wanted her to grow up. For being only six years old, she was the most beautiful girl in the village.

_As Kaede narrates the story, a curtain behind her opens up, and Rin is shown running through a forest to be greeted by her parents, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looks as though she's gotten over not getting the lead row, but Inuyasha still looks pissed. He quickly hides it when Rin comes to them to hug him._

One day, an evil witch named Miroku came to the forest to hide from the last woman who's butt he rubbed. He rubbed his cheek as he walked because he was slapped. Turning to his right, he saw the young Sango walking home from picking berries. Miroku was instantly amazed at the beauty she possessed at a young age.

" Wow, she's so beautiful, and yet so young," he said to himself, " I must find out where she lives."

_" I sound like such a pedophile," Miroku said under his breath, so only he could hear himself._

So Miroku sets off to follow the girl to her home. He was careful to keep a safe distance from himself and Sango so that she wouldn't suspect that she was being followed by a witch with a potential of becomming a pedophile.

_Miroku is giving Kaede the finger behind her back for that last statement._

The witch stopped when he saw Rin going through a door to a house. Instead of following right after her, he decided to stay there and see if the girl would come out again. She didn't. For three days, Miroku watched the door to see if the girl would come out. On the fourth day, she did, and she skipped along the forest again. Miroku, keeping a distance, followed her wherever she went, marvelling upon her beauty.

_" How sweet, I'm a stalker and a pedophile," Miroku muttered. " This is really giving me a good reputation. Sango would really want to go after me now. I can see it now."_

_" Well you did hit on an eleven-year-old," Inuyasha called out to Miroku._

_" Shut up Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled out. " At least I have a bigger part in this fic!"_

_" At least I'm not a child molester!" Inuyasha shot back._

_" I am not!" Miroku argued._

_" You call hitting on Koharu when she was eleven not being a child molester? Eleven! Hahahahahaha! Eleven!" Inuyasha taunted._

_" Shut up! Both of ye!" Kaede yelled. " I want to finish telling this story to the children." _

_The two arguing friends stopped._

As Miroku watched the girl, he decided that he can watch no longer. He decided he must kidnap her for himself. He needed to talk to the parents first about it.

_" Are you bent on making me sound like some disgusting pervert? She's six years old! I'm not...no! No! No!" Miroku protested. " I'm not a child molester! Stop it! All of you!"_

That evening, as young Sango walked home, Miroku was following. He waited a few minutes after Sango stepped into her home before he knocked on the door himself. Kagome answered it and smiled at Miroku.

" Hello there," she said cheerfully. " Come on in! Join us for dinner!"

" I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm not hungry," Miroku declined. " But I do have a different matter I'd like to talk to you about. It's about your daughter."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then at their daughter.

" Sango, go upstairs," Inuyasha commanded.

" My name's Rin," said the young Sango.

" Just do what your father says, Sango," Kagome said, " and go to your room."

" But my name's Rin!" Sango protesed.

" I'm sorry sir," Kagome apologized. " She's going through this stage where she thinks her name is Rin."

" But it is Mommy!" Rin exclaimed. " I've always been named Rin! And I know you're not even my real mommy either! Your name's Kagome! And Daddy's real name is Inuyasha! You guys aren't my real mommy and daddy!"

Inuyasha sighed and carried the young girl upstairs and to her room. When he came down again, Miroku decided to talk.

" Now that the two of you are here, let's get down to business," he said. " The thing is, I'm a witch, and I want your daughter."

" But she's only six years old!" Kagome protested.

" You sick witch!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" I was afraid you'd take it like that," Miroku said. " That's not what I mean at all. Your daughter is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes upon for being only six years old. I want to take her away from you."

" Why would you want to do that?" Kagome cried.

" Because when she becomes of age, and is still very beautiful, I want her to bear my children," the witch explained.

" No! We won't let you take away our only child!" Inuyasha argued. " She's our pride and joy!"

" So make another kid," Miroku suggested. Kagome went to him and slapped him across the face.

" How can you say that and take away our child?" she yelled. " You should be ashamed of yourself."

" Maybe you should be the one regretting that you slapped me," Miroku shot back. " See, Miss Kagome, you forget that I am also a witch. And I can get what I want whenever I want it. Now if you don't hand me your child right now, I'm not only going to make your land hell, but I'll put a curse on you that will slowly kill you in a matter of years. Then you will never see your daughter again. I was planning on bringing her back when she had our first child, but you slapped me, so you may never see her again if you refuse."

Kagome and Inuyasha were silent for the moment, then Inuyasha sighed.

" Fine," Inuyasha said. " Take her. Do what you want."

" Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

" By doing this, we have a chance of actually seeing her again," Inuyasha said. " If we don't give her up it's guarenteed we'll never see her again. All we can do is give this child molester what he wants."

" I resent that," Miroku said.

With tears in her eyes, Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha went back up the stairs to retrieve the girl. Inuyasha and Rin came down moments later.

" Now Sango," Kagome said.

" My name's Rin," Rin argued.

" Okay, Rin," Kagome said. " you're going to be going with the nice man over here for a while okay?"

" Will you be going too?" Rin asked.

" No," Kagome said. " But we'll see each other again soon. I love you Sango."

" I love you too Mommy," young Sango said. Then she hugged her parents then left with the witch.

" Where are you taking me, Mr.?" Rin asked.

" I'm taking you to a tower." Miroku answered. " You'll be living there for a while. It'll have no doors. Only a window and I will be the only one, besides you, that gets to go inside. We are going to have so much fun together!"

_" If you don't stop with all the pedophile jokes you've been giving me throughout the whole chapter, someone's going to die." Miroku threatened. " And it won't be a quick and painless death either."_

_" We always knew you liked them young!" Inuyasha taunted from the distance. " Eleven! Eleven! Hahahahahahaha! Eleven! Eleven!"_

_" SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell._

Rin and Miroku traveled into the Western Lands. Once there, Miroku used his witchy powers and made a tower with no doors and one window. Taking the young girl in his arms, he grabbed his magic staff _(the stick he carries with him, you perverts.) _and flew up to the solitary window. He entered the window and placed the girl inside.

" I'll visit once a month," he said. " But you'll see more of me as you get older. Once you're of age you'll be bearing my children."

So Miroku left the young Sango in the tower.

Reaka: Wow! That was a long chapter! But it was a fun one to write. I'm tired now, so you won't be getting Chapter 4 right away. I'm going to sleep. Happy Holidays! I won't be continuing till after Christmas! I need to get some ideas for jokes in here. Picking on Miroku's interest in the young ones is going to get old, so I'm going to need some new jokes. Anyway, see you after Christmas!


	4. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, unfortunately, does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. As much as I want him to, he doesn't. So, it sucks.

To the Reviewers!

Reese Craven: I was thinking about him the whole time I wrote the scene. Hahaha.

Scarlett Heir: I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks a lot!

Reaka: Hello my 2 fans of this story! Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't really had much motivation for this one. So...yeah. Sorry. Here's the chapter! When Kaede's not telling the story, it's all in italics, just like it was in the last chapters. So enjoy yourselves!

Sango, Sango, let down your hair!

So it came to pass that poor Sango was confined to the high tower with no doors but a single window to look down upon. Over time, she realized her name was actually not Rin, but it really was Sango. (for the story anyway.)

_Behind Kaede, Miroku and Sango are helping Rin to get out of the scene, but Rin is too busy crying and screaming to even do anything._

_" Where's Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's screams. " I want Lord Sesshomaru! He'd tell me if I have to go or not!"_

_" Come on, Rin, it's time for you to go now," Miroku said. " If you don't, we'll bring out Johnny the Homicidal Maniac again to come and get you!"_

_" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!"_

_At this point, Lord Sesshomaru runs out and takes Rin in his arms. He glares at Sesshomaru evilly. Sango slaps Miroku for scaring the crap out of the poor girl._

_" If you ever threaten her like that again, I really will kill you!" Sesshomaru threatened._

_" You really are a witch, Miroku!" Sango muttered._

_" What? No!" Miroku protests. " I was just trying to get the scene going so that you can be up in the tower with your radiance and silky smooth armpit hair!"_

_Sango rolls her eyes._

_" Why does Rin have to leave?" Sesshomaru asked. " She can stay up there if she wants can't she?"_

_At that moment, the four characters turn to look at me, Reaka, for the answer. I sat ther for a few moments and thought about it for a while._

_" I don't see any reason why she can't." I answered. " She's not going to hurt anything is she?"_

_" But then how will the story flow when it gets to the scene where I give Sango the gift of bearing my children?" Miroku asked._

_" We'll figure something out when we get there," I answered. " Let's let her meet Prince Sesshomaru first."_

_The characters sigh, and Sesshomaru leaves the scene. We go back to Kaede so she can tell her story._

Finally, I can continue with this story. I'll kill Reaka for making me sit through that petty little argument. Can't those children grow up? Oh well, let me get back to the story I was telling ye. Where was I? Oh yes. Right there.

Sango spent many, lonely years in the tower. She had not seen Miroku since the day he had locked her in there. But that didn't mean he wasn't around. Three times a day, Sango found herself being attacked by food that threw into a window. Don't look at me like that. Were ye expecting the girl to not eat for years?

One day, about seven years later, a little girl had flown through the window, with Miroku following after her.

" This is Rin," he said. " And if you fail in bearing my children, she will do it when she is of age." (Notice how he emphasized " of age." Do ye think he's suspecting something?)

Miroku disappeared just as quickly as he came. Sango was just relieved that now she had someone to talk to while she was confined to the tower.

As Sango grew older, she noticed Miroku coming to the tower more and more demanding that she keep her hair long. He liked long, silky hair. What he didn't know was that the long, silky hair that he saw on Sango's head was actually hair from her armpits, but she kept her hair long enough to put it over her shoulders so he wouldn't realize that. Sango had instructed Rin to not laugh whenever he stroked her hair and told her how pretty it was, and Rin would obey quite well. Miroku would've never guessed he was stroking the hair of her armpits.

One day, Rin woke up and saw Sango gazing from the window of their tower looking very sad. Sango felt eyes on her and turned over to Rin.

" Is something wrong with Sango?" Rin asked.

" I wish to leave this awful tower," Sango said, " but there is no way for me to do that. I want to leave and fall in love with a prince, or even just a man, and live happily ever after, like they do in all those stories we heard before we were brought here."

" Are all boys as ugly as Miroku?" Rin asked.

" Let's hope not," answered Sango, " or else I'd be happy to live on this tower."

The girls laughed.

Reaka: That's it for this chapter! I would like to make a note that I really think Miroku is hot, but that line had to make this story flow somehow. So, there it is. Guess who appears in the next chapter? Sesshomaru! Prince Sesshomaru makes an appearance, and Sesshomaru fans everywhere will be happy with that one! So stick around, please! The next chapter will be worth your waiting! One more thing before I leave. In the first chapter, I forgot to say that I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. I don't.


	5. Prince Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, sweet nothing, is mine. If it was I'd be very happy. And then a lawsuit would take all that happiness away. Sigh, the world is a cruel place to live in.

To the Reviewers!

Scarlet Heir: I feel so proud you like this story! I'm honored! Thank you!

Reese: HUNGARIANS!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Micheal Jackson eh? That'll be a good idea in a few chapters...hehehe...

Reaka: And now on to Chapter 5! Prince Sesshomaru makes an appearance in this one! (Sesshomaru fans cheer wildly till I start shooting them. Then they shut up.) Inuyasha and Kagome come back for a short time as well!I hope you enjoy it!

Prince Sesshomaru

The prince, Sesshomaru, was riding his horse away from the hideously ugly damsel that he had just rescued from a demon. He cursed himself wondering why he didn't just let that one get eaten. That's what he did with all the other damsels. Looking behind him, he realized that the woman was gone, and he stopped his horse from passing out from tiredness.

_Kaede waits for Sesshomaru to make his appearance on the stage behind her, but nothing happens. The audience stares at her expecting her to do something._

_" Where is that demon?" Kaede asks. " He should've been out here by now!"_

_She turns around calling Sesshomaru to come out on stage. It's his cue._

_" Never!" Sesshomaru calls. " Reaka is not making me come out like this! Not ever! Never!"_

_" Ye don't look that bad, Sesshomaru," Kaede assures him._

_" Why don't you walk out in flourescent pink tights, bright orange pants that go mid-thigh with an unnessicary bulge, a purple shirt with ridiculously poofy sleeves, and a black hat with a red feather, and tell me how you feel wearing it?" Sesshomaru asks._

_" Lucky for me I'm not a male." Kaede counters. " And I'm not a prince. Besides, ye look better in it than what I ever would. Better ye than me, I should say."_

_" Old woman, if you weren't a priestess, I'd have killed you long ago," Sesshomaru said._

_Kaede chuckles._

_" Oh cheer up, ye big pansy," she says. " It's time for ye to come on. Now hurry before I suggest to Reaka that your prince suit needs a blue bunny on the butt."_

_Shocked at the old woman's words, Sesshomaru gets ready to appear in his unflattering prince outfit._

Now where was I? Ah, yes, here I was. The prince, Sesshomaru, narrowly escaped the ugly, psycho girl. He had left his castle looking for both a bride and an adventure. His paretns were kind enough to let him embark on his own journey.

_As Kaede talks, Sesshomaru slowly appears behind her. Right when he steps out in his princely outfit, Inuyasha laughs too loudly. Kagome gets pissed._

_" Inuyasha, you should be more supportive!" Kagome scolded._

_" But I never get to see him in stuff like this!" Inuyasha replied. " I wish I had something to remember this moment forever."_

_Shrugging, Kagome let him laugh at his older brother. He did have a point. It was funny watching Sesshomaru walk around in that outfit._

_" Did the tailor really need to put that bulge in there?" she thought. " It's quite unnessicary."_

As Sesshomaru let his horse drink, he looked around him. He was in a big forest. It was perfect for finding some kind of adventure for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Miroku, the evil witch. Deciding he looked suspicious for something, Sesshomaru followed him. He didn't have to movie far, and he soon saw Miroku standing in front of a tall tower with no doors and one window way up at the top.

" Sango, Sango, let down your hair!" Miroku called. A mass of hair obediently fell down. Sesshomaru looked up at the slender arm sticking out of the window.

" Attractive arm," he thought. " I hope the damsel isn't as ugly as the other ones."

He watched as Miroku climbed up the hair and walked into the window. After what seemed to be an eternity, the hair came out again, and Miroku climbed down from the tower. Looking around, the witch made sure no one had seen anything, then he walked away fromt he tower and on to wherever else he was going.

The prince watched the witch warilly untill he made sure he was gone. But just to be sure, he stayed where he was for a few more minutes. Then he got up and walked over to the tower. Getting his voice to match Miroku's, he imitated what the witch said.

" Sango, Sango, let down your hair!"

The pretty hair fell, nearly knocking the prince down as it hit him. Sesshomaru felt the silkiness of the hair, amazed something this silky could hold the old witch up.

_Off in the distance, Miroku screams. " I'm not old!"_

Sesshomaru was a little worried. It could hold the witch's weight, but the prince was heavier. Could it hold his own? Taking the chance, he climbed up the hair. To his surprise, it held his weight quite well.

" Miroku! I wasn't expecting you back so..."

The woman's voice was cut short as she saw Sesshomaru step into the window instead of Miroku. She stared at this newcomer's form. His outfit was a little out there, but she hoped that he would be cute enough that she wouldn't mind what he wore. He turned around, and she found herself instantly falling in love with him.

" Damn, he's gorgeous," she thought.

Sesshomaru stared in stunned silence at the woman standing before him. She was so stunningly beautiful, he couldn't help but stare at her openly, since she was doing the same thing anyway.

" Why...hello," Sango said. " Who are you?"

" My name is Prince Sesshomaru," said the prince, " I'm the future ruler of the Western Lands."

" I'm Sango. I was taken here when I was six. The little girl over there is Rin."

Sango pointed to the little girl sleeping on a bed. He looked over at her then back at Sango.

" Is he a pedophile?" Sesshomaru asked. " Why does he have a little girl with you?"

_" She's there to keep company!" Miroku screams backstage. " Company! Company! And nothing else! You hear me?!"_

_" Sure, Miroku," Sesshomaru says under his breath. Sango giggles._

_" Coming from someone who hit on an eleven-year-old," Sango says._

The prince and the girl became lost for words as they looked at each other. Neither of them could think of anything to say. But their time together was soon cut short when Sesshomaru heard the sound of footsteps.

" Quick! You better look out the window," Sesshomaru said. " If it's Miroku, who knows what'll happen to us."

Sango immidietly obeyed.

" Oh no! It is!" she cried. " And there's no time for you to get out of the tower before he sees you! What will we do? Quick! Hide somewhere!"

" But where? The room's pretty much empty!"

Sango never answered. Miroku's demand to let her hair down came forth from the outside.

Reaka: Wow. I think this one's my longest chapter yet for this story! This one was fun to write! Sesshomaru's outfit purposely doesn't match because I want to torture him. Muahahaha.

Sesshomaru: I'll get you for that.

Reaka: You know you love me! I don't know when the sixth chapter will come to be, but it will be here soon! See you then!


	6. Domo arigato Mr Roboto

Disclaimer: Whoa is me! Inuyasha is not my property! If only it could be. But that would only be temporary because of all the lawsuits that would come after me if I did that. Therefore, Inuyasha is not mine. The fairy tale, Rapunzel, is not mine. And I don't even belong to myself! NO! Someone else owns me! But who?

Reaka: Hello there, fans! Reaka, here, with the sixth chapter of Sango Sango let down your hair! I think, after this chapter, I might have to change the rating to PG-13. Unless it is already. I don't remembmer. But I think you get the picture! But anyway, you'll see more of Sesshomaru's ridiculous outfit, more Miroku-bashing (even though Miroku's one of my favorite characters. He's just so easy to make fun of sometimes, don't you think), and you guessed it: more armpit hair! What will happen in this chapter? You'll just have to read it to find out! Enjoy!

Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto

" Domo arigato Mr. Roboto," Miroku sang as he walked to the forest to Sango's tower. He had stopped at a nearby village earlier and had decided to buy Sango a necklace. It had seashells around it.

" Sango will look very nice in this," he thought, " and why shouldn't she? She will be having my babies."

After paying the woman that sold him the necklace, he decided to pay a visit to Sango, which brings ye back to where this chapter began. As he hummed " Mr. Roboto," he strolled up to the tower.

" Sango, Sango, let down your hair!" Miroku shouted.

Meanwhile, in the tower itself, Sango and Sesshomaru were rushing around the tower trying to find a place for Sesshomaru to hide. Sango was very careful not to let Sesshomaru go anywhere near the window. Thinking quickly, Sango dragged him to the big, baboon-pelt rug, and pushed him under it.

" Sango, did you not hear me?" Miroku asked again. " Let down your hair!"

Sango stuck her head out the window to see Miroku looking up at her. She waved her hand.

" I'm sorry, Miroku," she apologized. " I just woke up, so I didn't hear you."

She put her head back in the window and let her armpit hair down for Miroku to climb. The tug on her underarms told her that Miroku was starting to climb. Sesshomaru put his head out from under the rug to see what was going on, but she signaled him to keep his head under the rug. He obeyed quickly and immediately.

" Thank you, Sango," Miroku said as he got in the tower, " I was beginning to think you didn't want to live."

" You're the reason why I live," Sango said in a bored voice. She had said this many times before. " Without you, I think that I would die."

" Such a sweet girl," he said. " I got you something while I was at the village. Here you go."

Sango held out her hands.

" Wait a minute," Miroku teased. " You have to close your eyes first. Close your eyes."

She closed here eyes and held out her hands. Miroku placed the seashell necklace in them. When she opened them again, her eyes widened.

" Try it on," Miroku commanded.

She put the necklace.

" It looks wonderful on you!" he exclaimed. Sango blushed her thanks.

He looked around the room, noticing Rin was very quiet. He found her sleeping on the nearby bed. He didn't even notice the obvious bulge in the rug until he had tripped over it to go to Rin.

_" Hold on a minute!" I, Reaka, say as I run on the stage where everyone is performing the spoof. " I've just got an idea!"_

_" Oh no," Sesshomaru says as he walks out from the rug. " This is not a good sign."_

_" I agree," Miroku agrees._

_" Well, it can't be worse than wearing fake armpit hair that grows about 30 feet away from my feet," Sango says. She looks at me then realizes what she just said._

_" Oh no," she says. I give the three of them the modified script. Sango bursts out in laughter as she reads. Miroku and Sesshomaru look scared._

_" You've got to be kidding me!" Miroku exclaims._

_" Oh yes," I laugh, " and you can't complain at all about what you do. Got it?"_

_Miroku and Sesshomaru nod grimly, and Sango stifled her gigles as she watched them._

_" Good," I say. I turn to leave._

_" As you were!" I exclaim then disappear to watch._

" Sango, what's this bulge in the rug?" he asked as he got up from his fall.

" What bulge?" Sango lied.

" You're a horrible liar."

He ripped off the rug on the unsuspecting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru froze, not knowing what else to do. Miroku inspected Sesshomaru very carefully.

" Sango," he said, " I hope, for your's and Rin's sake, that this is not a human person. You know what will happen if it is?"

She stared at him blankly.

" I'll send you away to Neverland Ranch!"

" No! Not Neverland Ranch!" _(" Where is Neverland Ranch anyway?")_

" Oh yes to Neverland Ranch. Then you'll know what a real pedophile's like! Now explain this thing that's under your rug."

" It was supposed to be a statue that I was going to give you," she said.

" And how did you get it?"

" I made it. If you rub his butt, he'll jump up and sing a song for you."

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

_" I can't believe she's making me do this," Miroku thinks._

_" I can't believe I have to sit through this," Sesshomaru thinks._

_" Ooh, I'm getting turned on," Sango says._

_Sesshomaru and Miroku glare at her. Sango laughs._

Miroku put his hand on Sesshomaru's tight butt and he rubbed it for a few seconds. He took his hand off the prince's rump so fast ye'd have thought he already knew Sesshomaru was a living prince. Right away, Sesshomaru jumped up.

" Domo arigato Mr. Roboto!" Sesshomaru sang. After repeating it five more times, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground like a marionette.

" Impressive," Miroku said. " He jumped up so fast I thought he was human. Mind if I try another test?"

Sango nodded, not knowing what he was doing. She had no choice but to say yes anyway. Miroku leaned in on Sesshomaru.

_" This stays between the three of us," Miroku says. " Anyone who tells will die by my wind tunnel."_

Miroku leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru. They lingered for two minutes like that, then Miroku broke away.

" He's very lifelike," he said. " Even his lips are soft like a human's. You did a very good job Sango. Let's keep it in here for a while. How does that sound to you?"

Without waiting for her answer, Miroku jumped out of the tower and walked away from it. Sango watched him go then turned around to Sesshomaru again.

" He's gone," she said. " You can be human again."

" Sango, why did he have to do that?" he asked her. " That was just creepy."

" Maybe he's gay." Sango said. " But you'd better leave now before he comes back for more."

" Can I see you again sometime?" he asked.

" Yes. When will you be coming?"

" I'll be here tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon."

They kissed. Sango looked at him, surprised. Sesshomaru smiled at the look on her face and kissed her again. Then she let her hair down so he can climb down to where his horse was waiting for him.

Sango walked to her bed and lay down to sleep, dreaming of Sesshomaru for the rest of the night.

Reaka: Wow! Another long chapter! I'm getting pretty good at this! Now, you guys just wait quietly, while I get you the next chapter of Sango Sango let down your hair!


	7. A New Friend for Rin

Disclaimer: (in tears) Inuyasha is not my property. Not at all! As much as I wish he was, he's not. WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOU SESSHOMARU! WHY CAN'T I HAVE YOU!

Reaka: (clears throat). Ah. That's out of my system. Now then, let's start thanking the reviewers shall we?

Reese Craven: Ahh, the classical outfit of Prince Sesshomaru. It is one thing that will be in our memories forever. HUNGARIANS!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: 19? 00 Whoa! How did she not know? Did he not look his age! That blows my mind away!

Scarlet Heir: Of course I'll continue. I love this story. It's so fun to write!

Reaka: Now that one is done. We shall now see what will happen in the next chapter of Sango Sango let down your hair! Just a reminder for those who forgot, Kaede is telling the story, but the italics are for parts of the story Kaede is not narrating. I think I've pretty much solved everything that you need to know, so enjoy this chapter!

A New Friend for Rin

Sesshomaru didn't stop seeing her the next day. He devoted as much time as he could for seeing the woman. Whether the prince liked it or not, he was falling in love with her, but the kiss kind of gave it away. Don't ye think? Even if he didn't love her, he had to be there a lot anyway because Miroku had been coming over to the tower more and more often to play with the statue.

_" I resent that, old woman," Sesshomaru says._

_" Oh, don't yell at me for that line, Reaka's the one that wrote the script," Kaede replies._

_" I'll get her after this production," Sesshomaru vows._

Rin sat in the tower one day, feeling sad. Sango, who was sewing a hat for Sesshomaru, stopped her sewing and looked at Rin. (she was working on an outfit that actually matched for the prince.)

" What's wrong, Rin?" Sango asked.

" I'm bored," Rin answered. " I have no one to play with. Whenever Lord Sesshomaru comes around, he always pays more attention to you. I want to have a new friend like that."

Sango hugged the little girl.

" Don't worry, Rin," she said. " You'll get a friend to play with one day. I promise. And don't forget, there's me here too, when Sesshomaru's not around anyway."

Later on, that day, Sesshomaru came to visit. Rin had gone to the bathroom, and she wasn't around. Sesshomaru was still wearing his ridiculous outfit.

_" You know why I'm wearing this outfit, everyone? Do you?" Sesshomaru asks._

_" Because you have no fashion sense what so ever?" Inuyasha calls from backstage._

_" Want to say that to my face, dear brother?" Sesshomaru threatens._

_" Hey, just give us your answer," Kagome says, breaking up the argument before it goes any farther._

_" I'm wearing it because if I don't then Reaka, over there, (pointing at me, the author) will replace my balls with my nipples if I don't."_

_Inuyasha and Miroku sit down and cross their legs instinctively._

_" Let's continue, Kaede," Sesshomaru says._

_" But ye have the next line," Kaede says._

_" Oh...(clears throat)_ Dear Sango, what seems to be the matter today? You don't seem to be your usual self."

" Well, it's Rin," she answered. " She seems to be down because she doesn't have anyone to play with."

" I see," the prince says. " I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll bring a friend with me for Rin. Do you think she would like that?"

Sango nodded.

" You're such a kind prince," Sango said. " That's why I love you so much."

The two of them shared another kiss, then Sesshomaru quickly looked out the window to see if Miroku was coming. When he found the coast was clear, Sango let down her armpit hair and let him down. The prince turned and waved to his woman. She waved back to him.

The next day came, and Sesshomaru came over. Rin had started to find a way to make herself disappear from the scene.

" Stay here, Rin," Sango said, " we have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it too."

" A surprise? For me?" Rin asked in disbelief.

" Yes," Sango answered.

Sesshomaru called for Sango to let down her hair, and she did. It felt heavier than usual. She thought her hair would be ripped from her underarm. Not that she didn't mind that at all, but it was going to hurt if it fell. He made it up the tower just fine, and he threw down a bag along with him.

" Ow! That hurts you know!" a voice said from inside the bag. " It's bad enough to be thrown in a bag against my will, but now you're going to kick it down? How dare you do that to me!"

" Oh shut up!" Sesshomaru said. He turned to Sango and Rin, noticing they were watching. He quickly adjusted his outfit and cleared his throat.

" Sorry about that," he said, " but...I had to get one somehow."

" What is that, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously.

" Rin, I have a surprise for you," he said. " Meet Kohaku, your new friend."

_" You threw my brother in a bag!" Sango asks. " Reaka, you let him throw my brother in a bag! I'm going to kill you when this is over!"_

_" Settle down, Sango!" I, Reaka, say to her. " I made sure he was unharmed and that Sesshomaru was being gentle. He's just saying that so he can get me in trouble. That's all it is."_

_" For your sake, that better be all that is," Sango said._

Sesshomaru gently opened the bag and dumped out the boy in side the bag. He rolled out with a few bumps and bangs sounding throughout the tower. Rin looked at the boy, wide-eyed.

" You brought me a friend?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin went to the prince and hugged him.

" Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said. " Thank you so much!"

She pulled away from him and went to Kohaku.

" Hi," she said. " My name's Rin. What's yours?"

Late that night, Miroku was walking towards the tower to check on what was happening with his prisoners. He stopped when he was halfway there. In plain sight, was Sesshomaru and Kohaku, back in the bag, climbing down from the tower. Miroku stared at the scene, shocked that the girls would lie to him after he was so kind to them.

" Looks like they want Neverland Ranch after all," Miroku said, hurt.

Reaka: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNN! What will happen next? Will Rin and Sango be able to escape the wrath of Miroku? Will Sesshomaru ever get out of that ridiculous outfit? And what will become of Kohaku, who just entered the scene? And will Inuyasha and Kagome ever actually come back in the story and not to come in to tease Sesshomaru? Find out on the next chapter of Sango Sango let Down your hair!


	8. It all Gets Hectic

Disclaimer: Screw it. You guys know I don't own it. I don't even know why I continue with the disclaiming crap. So...whatever

TO THE REVIEWER!

Reese Craven: Thanks a bunch!

Reaka: You guys probably all want to kill me by now for not updating quick enough don't you? Well, now I'm updating. Happy? Yay! You are! Here's the 8th installment of Sango Sango Let Down your Hair!

It all Gets Hectic

Sango was happy to see Rin in such a better mood. The girl now looked forward to visits from Sesshomaru because of her new friend, Kohaku. Eventually, Sesshomaru even stopped throwing him in a bag and just let him come with him by horse. And Sango and Sesshomaru were happier each day they spent together.

But one witch was determined to seperate the two from each other.

Miroku had decided to pay Sango and Rin a visit. He wanted to get rid of them and quickly so that way no one would be happy in the end. So he called for Sango to let down her armpit hair (he still doesn't know that it was all hair from Sango's armpits.) and climbed up the tower. Rin jumped on her bed and sat upright on it. She sensed that something was up with Miroku. There was something about his mood she didn't like.

" Hello Miroku," Sango greeted. " What brings you here today?"

" A question of love," he answered. " You do love me, don't you Sango?"

" Yes I do!" Sango answered. " I love you so much, Sesshomaru, you wouldn't believe it if I told you!"

At the realization of what she said, she gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Miroku's eyes widened at her words. Rin looked from the two of them.

" Sango!" he said in shock. " I thought you loved me! Who is this Sesshomaru character anyway!"

" He's the one I love!" Sango said. " You are not! Get over it!"

" So he is, huh? Have I...no...he wasn't!"

" Yes," Sango smirked, " he was the statue you kissed."

He walked behind her and pushed all of her hair back behind her.

" You know what'll happen to you now?" he asked.

" No! Please! Anything but that!" Sango begged.

" No! Don't!" Rin yelled. " Lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to her! He would come to see me! So would Kohaku!"

" Rin! Don't get yourself in trouble!"

" Oh really?" Miroku said.

_" Who sounds like the pedophile now, huh?" Miroku asks. " I say...SESSHOOOOOOOOOMARUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_" Miroku shut up," Sango says. " You know you can't win this right?"_

_" But yes I can! Sesshomaru sounds like the pedophile!" _

_" Unfortunately for you," Sesshomaru says, appearing in a sexy, red bathrobe, " I look at Rin as a daughter, so if I do sound a little bad, I can get away with it. You lose again."_

_" No!"_

_" Maybe that should teach you a lesson about hitting on eleven-year-olds, right?" Sango asked. Miroku flips her the bird._

Sango walked away from Miroku and stood in front of Rin with her arms out to the sides of her.

" You don't touch Rin!" Sango yelled. " I'll kill you if you even try!"

Miroku suddenly grabbed her left arm and lifted it up higher.

" So you've been growing your armpit hair as well!" he yelled in rage. " How long have you been growing it! And how did you get it so that I wouldn't know!"

" I've been growing out my hair since I hit puberty!" Sango screamed. " And I've hid it by putting my real hair in front of my armpit hair! But you couldn't tell the difference could you!"

" Very clever," Miroku said, " But now you'll pay for that by a shave!"

" No!" Sango screamed. Rin tried to run in front of her to stop Miroku, but Miroku pushed her out of the way and she was stuck to her bed, sitting up.

" Stick around for a while," he said. " I might just have to check your armpits as well."

" She's not even twelve yet, you pervert!" Sango yelled as he grabbed her. He forced her on a chair and tied her to it. Then he took her arms and stuck them on the wall. Miroku picked up her armpit hair and stroked it fondly.

" So soft and pretty," he said. " I think I'll use this in the future. But for now, let's shave."

Miroku reached in his robe and produced an electric razor.

_" No way!" Sango says. " You grabbed an electric razor?"_

_" I stole this from Kagome," he answered. Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear. _

_" Once Kagome finds out I have this, you have to protect me from her, okay?"_

_" MIROKU!" Kagome calls from backstage._

_" Let's get back to the story shall we?" Sango says._

" And now, Sango," Miroku said evilly, " Say good-bye to your armpit hair!"

(Scene change. The curtain goes down, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru in a tutu, and Kohaku are standing onstage. And I, Reaka, and there directing them on what to do.)

" Now, do you guys get what you have to do?" I ask them. The four victims, I mean actors, nod.

" Good!" I say, clapping my hands in excitement. " Now do any of you guys have any questions?"

" Yeah," Inuyasha said. " Why the hell are you making us do this again?"

" Because you and Kagome were complaining about not being in this story enough," I answer. " So I'm giving you a scene all to yourself."

" Then why are Sesshomaru and Kohaku here as well?" Inuyasha demands.

" Simple, dear hanyou," I asnwer. " Because I felt like torturing them. And Sesshomaru has no sense of fashion whatsoever, so I had to find another way of making fun of his style. hehehe."

" You bitch," Sesshomaru said.

" I know," I reply as I leave. " Now what are you waiting for? Get it started!"

I snap my fingers, and the music from the Diet Dr. Pepper, Cherry Vanilla, commercial starts up. Sesshomaru saunters on to the left, and Kohaku grapevines it to the right. Inuyasha and Kagome take hands and start swaying to the beat side to side. Sesshomaru and Kohaku snap their fingers to the left then to the right to the beat. Their bodies go the opposite directions of their arms.

" Do dooo do do," Sesshomaru and Kohaku sing.

" Monamana!" Inuyasha and Kagome say without missing a beat.

" Do dooo de do!"

" Monamana!"

" Do dooo do do!"

" Monamana!"

" Do dooo de do!"

" Monamana!"

The dance continued for a while longer, then the music faded, and everyone stopped. I jump up, squeal (not really) and clap my hands in joy.

" That was great guys! Really great!" I exclaim.

" That's the last time we ask her for more scenes in this fanfic," Kagome whisper to Inuyasha.

" I'll say," he agrees.

(Scene change back to Miroku, Sango, and Rin)

" Now I've shaved you," Miroku said evilly. " Your precious Lord Sesshomaru can never come up this tower to see you now. But I am still not satisfied. No. There must be a bigger punishment for you both."

" No! You wouldn't!" Rin screamed.

" Oh yes," he replies. " From this day forward, you will spend the rest of your days in...NEVERLAND RANCH!"

Sango and Rin screamed and cried. Miroku lauged and pointed his finger at the two girls. A flash of light and a bang sounded forth throughout the tower. When the smoke cleared, the two girls were gone. Miroku hung his head in sorrow.

" I really thought you would be the one, Sango," he said softly. " But you turned out not to be."

He looked over and saw the mass of armpit hair lying in the corner of the room next to the razor.

" Now there's the prince I have to worry about now," he said. " And I have an idea..."

Reaka: Dun dun dun! I've decided to end it there. This one took me a while to write, but now I'm on a roll! The next chapter will definently be coming soon! Cheers!


	9. The Fateful Climb up the Tower

Reaka: I've decided to botch the disclaimer for now. If you think that I own Inuyasha, and that's the reason I'm writing this chapter and this fic, period, you might be a redneck. So now you're getting the ninth chapter of Sango Sango let Down your Hair! In this chapter, Kohaku has excessive puking just because I feel like putting it there! Don't you all feel happy? I hope you do, now sit down, relax, and enjoy the next installment of this story!

The Fateful Climb up the Tower

Sesshomaru had just finished brushing out his hair and trying a new style. He was experimenting with a braid because he figured it would go nice with his big, straw cowboy hat, tight, green bellyshirt, and orange bellbottoms with leopard print on them. He finishes with high-heeled, platform shoes, to look more sexy. He admired himself in the mirror.

" She'll never resist me in this," he said, " especially once I've added these in case things get more hot and heavy!"

He lifted up his shirt to reveal purple, sparkled nipple tassles.

_" Okay, Reaka, this is getting ridiculous!" Sesshomaru protests. " You can't be serious!"_

_" Oh yeah I'm serious," I argue with him. " Now you better keep those tassles on or I'll cover your nipples in chocolate! Your pick."_

_Sighing, Sesshomaru agreed._

_" I guess this means I have to say that stupid line as well?" he asks._

_" Of course," I say. Then I giggle._

_" You will die by the time this is over." he says._

Sesshomaru put his shirt back down then set out to find his horse. Once he found it, he sets off to Kohaku's house in the forest. Once he stopped at Kohaku's house, he found him waiting for the prince excitedly. But his look changed when he saw the outfit the prince was in.

" Lord...Sesshomaru," he said. " You look...colorful...haha."

" You like it?" the prince asked. " I hope Sango likes it. Do you think I should get my bellybutton pierced as well for extra sexiness?"

" No!" Kohaku exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked at him, surprised and somewhat hurt.

" I mean," Kohaku corrected himself. " no you shouldn't pierce your bellybutton because that might prove to be too much for her."

" Oh," Sesshomaru said. " Thank you Kohaku. You're a good friend."

Kohaku smiled lightly, telling himself the first thing he's doing when he and Sesshomaru go off for a bathroom break is throwing up. He never wanted to call the prince sexy again. Especially if it's in the outfit he was wearing now.

Finally, after a few bathroom breaks, the duo had made it to the tower Sango and Rin had been locked in. Sesshomaru got off the horse, helping Kohaku along, and stepped up to the tower.

" Sango, Sango, let down your hair!" Sesshomaru called. A little too quickly, the mass of hair had fallen from the window.

" Do you feel it, Kohaku?" the prince asked. " Something's not right."

" I know what you mean," Kohaku said. " I feel it too."

" I'm not alone," said the prince. " Listen, I'm going to climb up very slowly. I almost have a feeling it isn't Sango letting down the hair. But I can't really say because she's the only girl I know with hair that long. Let's climb it!"

Grabbing the hair, he started to climb. He noticed it didn't feel as soft as it should've felt. Maybe it was a sign that she was going to be getting a hair cut real soon. But when he got up to the window, he realized that wasn't the case at all. There, holding up his arm, for the hair to fall from the armpit, was the witch himself, Miroku. Sesshomaru cried out and let go of the hair.

" Ow! My eyes! Holy crap they burn!" he yelled as he fell. He landed on the ground with a thud. Kohaku looked up as to what made him fall. At the sight of Miroku, he threw up again and fell to the ground, landing on top of Sesshomaru. Miroku laughed and jumped to the ground. Sesshomaru and Kohaku recovered and sat up to look at the witch.

" You just made us climb up the hair of your armpit," Sesshomaru said.

" That's a worse fate than having to lie about Lord Sesshomaru's fashion sense!" Kohaku blurted.

" What was that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

" Enough," Miroku said. " I don't want to listen to the rants of the two that stole away the one I love and the little playmate I provided her. Though I will tell you that this hair from under my arm is not mine. Actually, it belonged to Sango before I shaved it off last night."

" You shaved her head?" Sesshomaru asked, horrified.

" No, I did not," Miroku answered calmly. " What I had shaved was under her arms. This is what came out from under them."

Sesshomaru and Kohaku sat in silence for a while, staring at the hair as Miroku ripped it out from under his arms.

" Well..." Kohaku said. " I guess this means that Sesshomaru and Sango were definently made for each other. One can't seem to dress himself, and the other doesn't know how to use a razor. Excellent match, if I do say so myself."

After this statement, he turned his head over to the left and threw up some more.

" Is there something wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

" No," Kohaku answered. " Why?"

" You keep throwing up," Sesshomaru replied.

" Nothing's wrong."

" Gentlemen, gentlemen," Miroku said to break up any argument that might erupt. " Unfortunately, even though I barely know either of you. Well, one of you I don't know very well. I'm going to have to get revenge on you both for taking away my only chance of love. I banish you both away to a distant land. Never to be seen again!"

With a point of a finger, the two men vanished from Miroku's view.

" Well, that's over with," he said to himself. " Now I just wander around for someone again."

Reaka: There you go. That's the end of my inspiration for now. But this is not the end of the story. Though it is coming up soon. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	10. Escape from Neverland Ranch

Inuyasha is not of my property. All right? Now we have that settled.

TO THE REVIEWERS!

Reese Craven: Yay! I'm glad you liked it!

Sakura, evil twin of Sango: Thank you very much!

Reaka: Finally! We have Spring Break! I'll be able to finish this story now! Don't you feel happy for me? Here's the next chapter!

Escape from Neverland Ranch

Kohaku looked at the scene around him and the prince, Sesshomaru. It was a big yard with a huge house behind him. The prince looked around.

" Kohaku," Sesshomaru said. " We have a problem.

" And what's that?" Kohaku asked, worried.

" I'm blind," Sesshomaru answered. " Staring at the armpit hairs of Miroku made me this way."

Kohaku threw up at the thought of Miroku's excess armpit hair. Then he remembered that the hair actually belonged to Sango, and he threw up again.

" Will you stop that already!" Sesshomaru demanded. " I know you can't seem to help it, and I know I can't see it, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you! Stop with the puking! This is not Mortal Kombat!"

" What's Mortal Kombat?" Kohaku asked.

" I don't know," Sesshomaru answered. " Reaka! What's Mortal Kombat?"

I, Reaka the author, come out of nowhere and stand in front of them.

" It's a game where you beat the crap out of everyone. There's a character there called Bo 'Rai Cho that pukes all over eveyone."

" Oh," Sesshomaru replied. " So why's Kohaku doing it?"

" Because he can," I answered. I then disappear so the story can go on.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Rin and Sango walked around the big courtyard trying to figure out where they were. Sango kept a tight hold on Rin's hand.

" Sango," Rin said, " I have a feeling we're not in the tower anymore."

" This must be Neverland Ranch," Sango replied. " We have to escape from here before something happens!"

" Like what?" Rin asked.

" Anything. We just have to escape."

So Sango and Rin started to run as fast as they could to get out of Neverland Ranch. They kept looking behind them expecting to see a scary looking white guy persuing them. They suddenly ran into something and were knocked to the ground.

" Sango? Rin?" Kohaku asked. " We found you! You're all right!"

" Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed.

" Sesshomaru!" said Sango. " What happened to you?"

" Miroku has a new fashion statement," Kohaku explained. " He's sporting off your armpit hair on his own underarms. The sight of them made the prince blind."

" I'm surprised his own fashion sense didn't make him blind," Sango said under her breath.

" How do we make Lord Sesshomaru see again?" Rin asked.

" Good question," Sango answered. " Reaka! We need you again!"

Again I, Reaka, appear out of nowhere.

" What do you guys want now?" I ask.

" How do we regain Sesshomaru's sight?" Sango asks. " Miroku's excess armpit hair has turned him blind."

" Dance," I answer.

" What?" They all ask.

" Dance," I say again. " Everyone knows an exotic dance is what brings everyone's sight back to life."

" Really?" Sango asks. " What song should we dance to?"

" Stay right there!" I exclaim. " I have just the song."

I disappear for a minute then come back with a stereo.

" What's in it?" Kohaku asks.

" You'll find out," I answer. Then I disappear again so the story can go on.

Sango, Rin, and Kohaku, looked at the stereo with curiousity. Sesshomaru moved around his head in hopes that his sight would regain itself before he had to see anyone dance.

" Guys, you really don't have to do this," Sesshomaru said. " I can live as a blind man. Or maybe my vision will regain itself."

" Shut up," Sango said. " We're gaining your sight back. You're going to see us dance whether you like it or not! We have to look at your bad sense of fashion, so it's only fair you watch us dance once you regain your sight!"

" Fine," Sesshomaru said.

" Now what song do we do?" Kohaku asked. He pushed the play button for the first song.

" I'm too sexy for my shirt!" The stereo said.

" No!" Sango exclaimed. " Too common. Let's do another one." She pushed the next song button.

" You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."

" Next!" Kohaku said.

" Hey Macarina! IIEEEE!"

" Another one!" Rin said.

" If I were a rich man. A deva dava dava deva deva dava dava dum!"

" Yeah," they said together, " let's do this one."

As the Stereo sang the famous song from " The Fiddler on the Roof" Sango, Kohaku, and Rin began to dance. What was their dance ye ask? They shimmied. They shimmied and shook whatever boobs they had. That's what their dance was. And eventually, Sesshomaru did gain his sight back, but the dance was so funny to watch, that he acted as though he still couldn't see until he could hold in his laughter no longer. Then they stopped and hit him for not telling them sooner he could see again.

" Thanks for giving me back my sight," Sesshomaru said. " Now let's get out of here."

" What's this? Are there new children on my ranch?" a voice asked behind them. They screamed and ran out of the ranch as fast as they could.

" Too bad," said the white guy of the ranch, " I was going to ask if they wanted to play Scrabble."

Reaka: Well, that's it for Chapter 10! I hope you like it!


	11. How it all Ended

Shut up. I know Inuyasha is not my property. Screw you. Okay? Screw you! Screw you! S...C...R...E...W...Y...O...U!

Reaka: (panting) ok. That's out of my system. Now, then, let's get on with the ending shall we? Yup, sad to say, this is the last chapter of Sango Sango Let Down Your Hair. And you know what? I hope all of you enjoyed it. Ok? Now let's get on with the final chapter.

How Everything Ended

Sango, Rin, Kohaku, and Sesshomaru didn't know how long they ran before they stopped and took a break. One thing was for sure, though. They were finally away from the evil at Neverland Ranch. They collapsed in a heap behind a group of trees.

" That was close," Sango said. " But how do we get home now?"

" What home?" Rin asked. " We were banished to Neverland Ranch!" Rin started to cry.

" Don't cry, Rin," Kohaku said. " We'll get out of here. We're all going to live in Prince Sesshomaru's castle. Isn't that right, your highness?"

" Yes," Sesshomaru replied. " We'll all live there. Sango and I will be happily married, and you guys can do whatever it is kids do."

" Yay!" Rin cheered. " We can have all the melons we want! And we can play lots of games too!"

Kohaku smiled.

" And I won't be stuffed in bags anymore to come see you either!" Kohaku chimed in.

" What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. " I stopped doing that weeks ago."

" You have no idea what you put me through when you stuffed me in a bag!" Kohaku yelled. " Do you? Always being grabbed and stuffed in a tiny bag with only just enough space to be comfortable. Then there was being bumped against your back and whatever the hell you were wearing with it, that looked utterly repulsive might I add, and then being hit while in the damn bag and being told to shut up then being roughly dumped out! How can you sit there and say you never once mistreated me when you stuffed me in a bag!"

_" Sesshomaru," Sango whispers, " You and I are going to have a long talk after this is all over, got that?"_

_" Yes," he answers, " I don't think I'm going to survive this one. Rin, if I die, you'll bury my body in a nice place, won't you?"_

_" Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered._

They sat there in silence for a while longer then decided to get up and walk again. After a while, Rin and Kohaku said that they were hungry.

" We don't have any food for you guys," Sesshomaru said sadly. " We have nothing."

" So we're just going to starve here!" Kohaku said. " Why? Why did we have to be banished here!"

" What kind of an ending is this?" Sango said angrilly. " We're supposed to be ending happily! I want to go home!"

At this point, Sango and Rin started to cry. Sesshomaru and Kohaku hugged their two friends.

" I wish there was some way we could get back to your kingdom, Sesshomaru," Kohaku said. " If only there was a way."

" Oh shut up and quit your crying!" a new voice said from above. " Your stupid help is here! Now help me get down from this damn tree!"

The four friends looked up to find two sexy, high-heeled shoes hanging from above them. Kohaku and Sesshomaru stared at the legs that came with them.

" Those are some nice legs," Kohaku said.

" I agree," Sesshomaru agreed. " Kohaku, she's wearing high-heeled shoes and has bare legs. You know what this means, don't you?"

" Uh..." was all Kohaku could say.

" Skirts, you ignorant fool! Skirts!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. " She's wearing a skirt! We can look up! Come on! Let's look!"

" Sometimes I wonder if you guys are worse than the lecherous monk," Sango said.

_" You have no idea, Sango, my dear," I, Reaka, whisper, then disappear again._

" Uh, Sesshomaru," Kohaku said as he looked up. " Is it supposed to be like that?"

" I don't know," Sesshomaru answered. " Something's not right here!"

" Will you perverts quit looking up my skirt and just get me down!" the voice demanded. " It's humiliating enough being stuck in a tree! I don't need you guys looking up my skirt to add insult to injury!"

" That voice sounded quite manly," Sango said. " Maybe you should get them down."

" She's right!" Sesshomaru said, horrified. " That was a man!"

Quickly, Sesshomaru and Kohaku climbed up the tree and grabbed the man's legs. They pulled him down, with him screaming the whole way. A few seconds later, a column of Duct Tape with a plastic star on top fell on top of the man. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the man got up and dusted himself off.

" Inuyasha?" he asked.

" What?" Sesshomaru's brother demanded, irritated. " What's the matter, haven't seen me in this crap before? Well get used to it!"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother. Inuyasha's hair was up in pig-tails, and they were braided. He wore pink eyeshadow with pink blush, and pink lipstick. And he wore a spaghetti-strap red dress that went mid-thigh. Glitter was all over his face and body.

" You know," Sesshomaru said. " You look better in a dress than in your usual outfit."

" Shut up," Inuyasha said. " At least my wardrobe matches."

" Before you guys argue," another voice chimed in. " Can you help me out here? There's enough duct tape on my body to tie up an elephant, and I can't get up!"

Sango helped up the human duct tape, then jumped back in surprise so that Inuyasha caught the Duct-tape person.

" Kagome!" Sango said surprised. " What are you doing with that stuff all over you and a giant, plastic star on your head?"

" I'm a magic wand!" Kagome answered happily, " And I give Inuyasha lots of pleasure."

Kohaku, Sango, and Sesshomaru laughed at Kagome's statement. Rin looked from Kagome to the three laughing people, confused on what was so funny.

" Shut up!" Inuyasha said. " Now listen up. I'm your Fairy Godmother, and I'm here to grant your wish!_ (Reaka, I'm going to kill you!_) So say it already so I can change out of this dress."

" Why are you wearing it in the first place?" Rin asked innocently.

" Kagome wanted to be in the story more often," Inuyasha answered. " No more questions! Say your damn wish already!"

" Fine, fine," Sango said. " Though your brother is right. You do look attractive in a dress. We wish to go to Sesshomaru's kingdom so Sesshomaru and I can be wed. Also, we want you to be the one to wed us when we get there, wearing that dress."

Inuyasha growled at her then picked up Kagome.

" Fine," he said. " Your stupid wish is granted."

And so, it came to be that the four friends, along with Inuyasha and Kagome, had found themselves in Sesshomaru's kingdom. Three days later, Sesshomaru and Sango became husband and wife. They adopted Rin and Kohaku, just because they could, and they all lived in the castle happily ever after.

THE END!

_" Wait!" Sesshomaru says after the curtain goes down. " There's something that's been stuck in my head for a while."_

_" And what would that be, my dear?" I, Reaka, ask him._

_" What happened to Miroku?" Sesshomaru asks._

_" Hmmm, that is a good question," I answer._

_" I know the answer to that one!" Inuyasha exclaims. He then proceeds to tell the story._

(SCENE CHANGE! In Inuyasha's POV)

Miroku was walking along the forest, depressed out of his mind because he banished Sango and Rin to Neverland Ranch. I didn't notice him until he rubbed my butt thinking I was a girl. Then I slapped him. Yes, I was in the stupid dress Reaka made me wear.

" Inuyasha!" he says, " I'm sorry! I thought you were a girl! What are you supposed to be anyway?"

" I'm a Fairy Godmother!" I answer. " Reaka made me wear this stupid thing. What's your stupid wish? Make one and leave already so I don't have to kill you for rubbing my butt."

" Make the next person I see fall in love with me, and I with them," he wishes. Kagome and I grant his wish then go to a tree to watch him.

Miroku saw a body bathing in the river, and he instantly fell in love. Well, that person turned out to be Koga, and Koga instantly fell in love with Miroku. Last I saw them, they were riding off in the sunset on Sesshomaru's horse.

" Such a romantic story," Kagome said. Everyone else nods in agreement.

(SCENE CHANGE! In Sesshomaru's Point of View)

As I walked along the castle Reaka lived in, I had managed to find her room, so I stepped inside. She never heard me come in. Instead, she just slept. It was so easy to just stuff her in a bag like what she made me do to Kohaku. Revenge is so sweet...

THE END!


End file.
